Fate of Love
by heyitsarm
Summary: Luffy, a regular young man going about his day, saves a girl life, Nami, the sickly girl who's never been outside the hospital, has fallen in love with her savior. Will Luffy accepts or rejects her feelings? A Nami x Luffy Fanfiction


Fate of Love

 _A One Piece Fanfiction_

 _By Heyitsarm_

 *****Author's Note: This is my first serious Fanfic that I've written, I've made ones in the past but I didn't put in much effort. There is only the first chapter for now, the other chapter depends on you guys so please leave a review*****

 **Chapter 1**

 _A fated meeting and the heart's message_

Sweat poured down Luffy's face as he panted lightly. Luffy was just out on his afternoon jog like always, the cool refreshing breeze brushed across his face as the birds chirp atop the trees which outlines the trail. But those peaceful and calm moments were broken by a sudden screech, Luffy turns his head to find an orange-haired girl rolling down a hill in her wheelchair. His instinct kicks run as he lunges towards the wheelchair, when suddenly it smashes into a root sticking out of the ground.

The wheelchair came to a sudden stop but due to how to physics work, the orange-haired girl went flying through the air. Her heart beat raced as the only thing she could was a brick wall. She shuts her eyes for the only thing coming was pain, but mere moments before the brick wall claims her, a warm fuzzy feeling surrounded her body.

"Uhh!" Luffy grunted as his back slammed into the wall.

Though he felt a little bit of pain, the orange-haired girl was completely harmless with Luffy serving as her cushion.

The orange-haired girl groan a bit before opening her eye lids. Greeting her was a scent of the ocean breeze and the soft feeling of Luffy's raven hair. Luffy turns his head toward the girl, which they are now face-to-face with a few inches separating them. "Are you alright" Luffy asked with a big wide grin. The orange-haired girl felt a sudden heat rush to her cheeks as she stares into her savior's hazel brown eyes. She nodded in response to the man's question and finally being able taking her mind off of Luffy's face, she manage to faintly say "Thank you."

Luffy sigh in relief but was then shocked to his heart beating faster and faster by the second. He notice her luscious orange hair and her light brown eyes gazing into his. His face then turns bright red thinking to himself "She's beautiful!" They stared at each other for a few moment until both of them decide to get up and brush of the bits of dirt of their clothes.

"Miss Nami, are you ok?!" said a sudden voice atop the hill.

A black-haired women came running down the hill towards the two. Her gorgeous black hair riding the wind has she came running and her stunning blue eyes left bystanders flushing.

"Are you alright?" She repeated

"I'm fine, Nurse Robin. This man saved me" Nami replied leaning against Luffy's body with a little bit of red still on her cheek.

Robin grabs Nami's arm putting it around her neck and letting sickly girl lean against her. The black-haired lady sat Nami on her wheelchair and turns towards Luffy, "Thank you so much kind sir for saving Miss Nami" Robin said bowing her head a little to the man.

The orange-haired girl then asks "May I have your name kind sir?"

"My name's Luffy…Monkey D. Luffy" he replied with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Luffy, for saving me" Nami said still with red on her cheeks. "And my name is Nami and this is Nurse Robin."

Luffy bowed to both of the beautiful ladies as his response.

"Could you accompany me to my room so I could give you a proper thank you?" Nami asks with her cheeks bright red again.

"Of course Miss Nami, I'd love to" Luffy said cheerfully.

Hearing that response Nami's heart began pounding in her chest and a weird feeling in her stomach left her clueless. 'What is this feeling she's getting and why is my heart beating uncontrollably? Is it trying to tell her something?' she thought to herself.

As Nurse Robin and Nami made their way towards the hospital, which was right next to where Luffy has his afternoon jogs, Luffy accompanied them standing to the right of Nami's wheelchair. This caused Nami's cheek to blush even harder so she tried to hide her face by covering it with her bright orange hair. Nurse Robin noticed this which made her smiled and chuckled a bit knowing full well what's going on. They finally made it to Nami's room, Nurse Robin then sat her down on the bed. After tucking the sickly girl into bed, she politely smiles and nod at the other two and left the room.

Luffy pulls a chair next to her bed and sat down. Waiting for Luffy to get settled in, Nami stared at Luffy noticing every detail on his body starting from his stomach and up, finally reaching his face she found the handsome young man already stare at her. She flushed in embarrassment, _or was it something else,_ all she manage to say was "umm" and "ahh" before finally being able to find her words.

"Umm…thank you for saving me earlier Mr. Luffy, if I had collided into the wall who knows what would have happen." Nami said.

"No worries Miss Nami, and please, call me Luffy" he replied with a grin on his face. Nami smiled and looked down trying to hide the flush she felt on her face. 'Why is happening to me? Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I…am I in love?!' she thought to herself.

"So how come you're in the hospital." Luffy asks with a curious look on his face. Nami look up at him then with a slight frown she said "Well you see…I've been very sickly since I was born, I've always been in this hospital since I was just a child."

"I've always wonder what it's like outside the hospital, I want to be able to make friends and hang out with them, I want to be able to go to the Amusement park and ride on the rides." She said with a big smile as she's imagining it but it slowly turns into a frown. "But because of my conditions I never been able to do any of that." She then start to feel tear forming in her eyes.

"I see…" Luffy said with a frown. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through. Luffy lift his head and grab Nami's hands. Nami, startled, looks up at Luffy. She felt the same sensation as before but now with even more intensity, 'I feel like my heart's going to explode' she thought to herself. She could feel Luffy's warm hands enveloping her own, it caused a feeling she's never felt before. It sent a shock throughout her entire body, she was tingly all over and now her entire face is bright red.

"Miss Nami, I know one day you will get well again. I know one day you will be able to walk on your own two feet to wherever you wish" Luffy said a confident look with a little bit of water under his eyes, though Nami was speechless. "…and you don't have to worry about making friends, I'll be your friend."

Nami was stunned, struggle to comprehend what just happened, she felt butterflies in her stomach along with that shocking sensation from before. 'No one's ever said something like that to me before. How can he care so much about a person who he just met?' she thought to herself. 'I'll be your friend…" those words kept repeating in her head over and over again. Nami felt truly special after hearing those words, she was happier than she's ever been '…friend.' Though she was extremely happy, every time the word 'friend' comes up she felt a sting in her heart, why? She just push that pain to the side as she was too happy.

Nami smiled brightly almost light up the entire room and this made Luffy smiled also. He was successful in being to cheer Nami up. They talked for bit until they finally had to say their good byes.

Luffy walk towards the door and grab the door knob, he twist and open door to the hallway. He turns back to look at Nami one last time with a big smile, Nami responded with her own.

"Bye now!" Luffy said, he then walk out the room closing the door behind him.

"…bye" Nami whispers even though Luffy had already left. She then felt something flowing down her cheek. 'Tears?!' she thought 'that's strange why am I crying? It couldn't be for Luffy couldn't it.' Nami wipes the tears and looked at the window, she could see Luffy leaving the hospital grounds. When Luffy couldn't been seen anymore, a sharp pain enters her heart, she grabs her chest with her fist and slowly leaned back into her bed. Nami then curled up as all the tears that was being held back all flow out at once. The sickly girl wheep and sniff for a bit and finally fell asleep.

The sun just set and stars could be seen in the sky. The beautiful orange-haired girl was asleep, events of what happened this afternoon kept replaying I her dreams, which cause the girl to smile in her sleep. She was then awoken when images of Luffy leaving came. Nami blinked a few times before sitting up in her bed, she look out the window again to where she last seen Luffy. A few moments later, Nami heard a strange noise but it stop, she thought she just imagined it so she looked out the window again. And there it was again, Nami then looked around her room to find out where the sound was coming from. She then notice a device on the chair where Luffy was sitting earlier, 'Could it be Luffy's?' she thought, the screen was showed as "unknown number" and as the device rang again, she picks up the phone and answers…"Hello?"

"Hey! Is this Miss Nami" said the voice on the other side of the line.

Nami recognize the voice immediately, that cheerful and soothing sound could only belong to one person.

"Luffy-san?" Nami answered as her heart starts racing again.

"Ahh, thank god I left it at your place" said Luffy with the sound of relief. "It seems I dropped my phone at your place"

"Ohh, so this is your phone then Luffy-san?" Nami said.

"Yeah shishishi, I goofed up" Luffy laughed "Well I was wonder if you mind if I come over tomorrow to get my phone?"

Nami didn't say anything as her heart was beating like a drum and bright red began forming on her face.

"Miss Nami?" Luffy said with a worried tone.

"O-Of course Luffy-san" Nami finally being able to find her words.

"Great I'll be over first thing in the morning" Luffy said happily "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Nami felt her hear stop after hearing that last part. "Yes…YES of course I'll see you tomorrow." She said with a shake in her voice and they both hung up. Nami held Luffy's phone to her chest while closing her eyes and smiling. She placed the phone on the table next to her bed and lie back down on her bed, but unlike last time she has happy. She closes her eye in an attempt to go back to sleep, wanting the next morning to come by faster. Just when she was on the brink of falling asleep she said one thing.

"Luffy-san…"

 *****Author's Note: So that is it for the first chapter, I know its a little short but please tell me what I could improve upon via review. Thanks for taking your time to read my fanfic.*****


End file.
